


You save me everyday

by dreamingronan



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, There's a fight scene so if this triggers you as well then don't read, if you get triggered by scars then don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingronan/pseuds/dreamingronan
Summary: "...Your voice Jeremy. Your voice yelled at me to fight. And I did."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So me and this lovely girl Hanna(*) went crazy over jerejean on twitter and created a small scene via tweets. We said "What the hell, let's make it a fic." and voilà. I'm glad I worked with her cause she has been really supportive since I'm new to the fanfiction world *laughs nervously* 
> 
> Hanna's part starts from the beginning and ends when they reach the bed, mine is the rest (well duh).
> 
> p.s.: this fic is dedicated to Jerejean Day (idea that came from All For The Gay™ on twitter)

Jeremy was lying on the grey sofa alone at home, feeling scared over the fact that Jean didn't answer his phone. He'd called Jean ten times the last depressingly alone hour and Jean hadn't picked up a single time.

He couldn't help it, he missed Jean's presence. His soft laughs, his beautiful smiles and his amazingly attractive smirk. His heart was burning for Jean Moreau.

Jeremy was watching Jean's favorite movie, Bridget Jones Diary, and he couldn't help but laugh for the first time that night when Jean's favorite scene came on. Just when he reached the funniest part of the scene he heard the apartment door creek open and he heard and felt someone slam it so hard the whole apartment started shaking. But when the person started walking Jeremy knew who it was. He would recognize those heavy footsteps anywhere, anytime. Jean. Jeremy flew off the sofa and ran into the big black lobby just to greet a blank faced and hurt Jean. 

No no no not again Jeremy thought while walking as fast as he could up to Jean and cupped Jean's sore blank face with his trembling hands. He couldn't do more than cup Jean's face, Jeremy knew that if he even so much as touched Jean in this state Jean would get an other scar in his already too scarred life. He knew that Jean was going through hell and back right now. He knew that there was an old volcano in the pit of Jean's stomach and it had been loading for a long time just to lash out when Jean needed it the least. When Jean was in this state all Jeremy could to was wait. Wait for the real Jean to get back and forget all of his scars for a little moment. For a little moment he could be a happy human being and not a scarred pet in his demons grip. 

"Jean? Are you here with me? Please tell me you're here. Jean?" Jean's shoulder tensed and his head turned around to face the naked wall behind them. Jeremy knew that Jean didn't want to talk about what horrendous thing happened while he was out but the only way to get the real Jean back was to get through that opaque volcano. Jeremy put his shaking hands on jeans tense shoulders, slowly but not too slow. Jean jerked under Jeremy's hands but he didn't move, he stayed in the exact same position except his head was slowly turning back to face Jeremy's worried face. 

"Hey! Jean? Please stay with me okay? I need you.Not anyone else. Just you." Jean blinked a few times before clutching his bloody fists at his sides and pushed past Jeremy as if Jeremy was just air and nothing else. He sat down on the sofa and when he saw which movie they were playing on the tv he cracked a faint smile that could've lighten up the mood if it wasn't for the fact that Jeremy now saw the big hole in Jean's shirt. It looked like someone had grabbed a pair of scissors and just cut it open, and that wasn't the only thing that caught Jeremy off guard. Jeremy had just seem the big ugly wound on the left side of Jean's well trained stomach. The wound was at least one centimeter deep and it looked like it was fifteen centimeters big. If that didn't get taken care of soon Jean could die because of an inflammation. Jeremy ran up to Jean and kneeled beside the sofa and felt his unsteady voice crack when he spoke softly.

"Jean oh my god. What did they do to you? Was it Theo again? Who was it? Jean? Who was it? I'm going to kill those bastards those fucking idiots how dare they lay a hand on you! I will-"

Jean cut him off by placing one of his bloodstained hands on Jeremy's trembling lips. Jeremy's lips were cold against Jeans warm bloody palms. The look in Jean's bloodshot eyes when he looked at Jeremy was a look he only saved for Jeremy. 

It was a look of self conscious but also a look that appreciated every single flaw Jeremy had. He only gave Jeremy that look when he needed help to battle his inner horrifying demons, when he needed help to find himself in the labyrinth of his horrific memories and when he needed someone to love him the way he'd never experienced real love before. Without hesitation Jeremy grabbed Jean's hand in his and squeezed it until there wasn't room for any blood to rush through Jean's veins. Jeremy couldn't help it. All he wanted was for Jean to finally stop battling his inner demons and let every bad memory slide from his divided mind but that wouldn't happen in a very long time. 

"Jean. You're my world okay? I will never push you to do anything. I will never in my entire life push you to talk to me if you're not ready to talk. I'm always going to respect you and your privacy. That's what I'm here for Jean, I'm here to protect you from hurting yourself. So when you're ready, we'll talk." 

Jeremy couldn't help it when he felt his cheeks fill with hot blood when Jean let out a laugh, it was just a little soft laugh but it was enough to tilt Jeremy's world upside down.

Being in love with Jean Moreau wasn't the easiest thing in his life but it was enough to make his life a good one. He would gladly spend every second of his life with Jean even if it meant giving up on all of his other dreams.

As if Jean had read his mind he took a strong grip around Jeremy's arms and pushed him up on the sofa. He still didn't say anything but he didn't need to. The emotions were too much for Jean to handle at once.

He shifted to a comfortable lying position and put his head on Jeremy's lap. They stayed like that for a while, Jeremy didn't know if it was a decade or just half an hour after Jean had come home that night but when he looked down at Jean he saw him sleeping. His few loose hair strand locks were covering his soft, sore face. He looked like a fallen angel that didn't know how to get back to heaven. Jeremy brushed Jean's locks aside before slowly bowing down to kiss Jean's forehead. When Jeremy's lips connected with Jean's hot forehead he remembered something Jean had taught him in French, something really important to Jean. 

"Si jamais tu te perds dans ton propre labyrinthe de peurs, essaye de penser à son centre, c'est l'endroit où tu appartiens." 

 

If you ever lose yourself in your own labyrinth of fears, try to think of the middle, that's where you belong. 

 

It was a quote Jean used to tell himself everyday when he was Riko's slave. Every time he was sexually assaulted or just beaten until he couldn't feel anything anymore, he would tell himself that quote, over and over again. Jeremy had once asked Jean why he didn't use that quote anymore and Jean had answered:

"You know the part about thinking of the middle of the labyrinth. That's a metaphor. It actually means to find something or someone to rely on when you need them the most. And I found that someone. You." Jeremy had been so shocked by those words that Jean had to slap him twice, to get him back to reality. He had never thought Jean would love him the way he loved him. And that moment had changed his life in both spectacular and catastrophic ways.

When Jeremy finally broke the kiss Jean shifted his position in his sleep so his beautifully sculptured face was looking Jeremy's way. Jeremy eyed every scar, every mark that showed Jean's childhood, with a tired but never resting look. Sometimes when Jean was asleep Jeremy would count those scars and marks. He would always get to twenty on jeans face and four hundred on Jean's body. That was enough proof that Jean needed to be taken care of and treated like a real person, not a personal toy. 

Sometimes people would look at Jean like he was from an other dimension, just because of his scars and marks. And that was always too much for Jeremy to handle at once.

 

He couldn't stand the fact that people didn't treat Jean like he deserved to be treated. People just didn't know what Jean had been through since the day he was born. Just by looking down at Jean in his lap made his world tilt a little more than it already was tilted. Jean's pure face expression made him look ten years younger than he was. He looked like a child with no problems to worry about. This was the real Jean. 

Jeremy tried to reach his glass of water but out of nowhere Jean stiffened. Jeremy turned to look down at Jean but when he did he saw the painful expression in Jean's face. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were sealed like someone had sealed them with duck tape. He started kicking his legs and trying to scream but his mouth stayed shut. Jean's face went from painful to sweaty and from sweaty to pale. Jeremy tried to shake Jean awake but he didn't succeed.

This was Jean's fight, not his. If Jean was going to wake up he had to wake himself.

Jeremy felt the shame burning in his body like someone just tied him up against a tree and started a fire to burn him to ashes. His body was shaking too now and he had no clue what to do about Jean. He could feel the burning tears streaming down his painfully expressed face and he kept trying to shake Jean awake. When Jean didn't wake up Jeremy fell backwards into a locked cave. He couldn't move. He couldn't help Jean. And just when he thought it was over Jean's eyes flew open and his mouth opened just to let out a high pitched scream filled with horror and pain.

That painful scream was the only thing Jeremy needed, to find the key to the locked cage and get out to help Jean. He threw his arms around Jean and hugged him so tight he thought he was going to kill him. The two boys rested their sweaty foreheads against each other's and Jeremy started whispering the calmest things he knew, to make Jean feel safe again. 

"Jean, you're safe, you're home. I won't let anyone touch you. Je t'aime." 

When Jean smiled Jeremy's heart fell back into its right place. His blood was rushing through his veins faster than the speed limit on the worlds fastest road. His cheeks were hot red and his rapid breath felt warm against Jean's wounded face. Jean brushed Jeremy's black hair strands out of his face and kissed him, slowly but with enough passion to make them both let out a soft moan.

His lips against Jeremy's lips, his body against Jeremy's, their hands gripping at every edge they could reach. It felt as if all of this could last for thousands of lifetimes until Jean let go of Jeremy who was left wanting more. Jeremy felt the urge to kiss Jean again but he didn't do it. He waited for Jean to give him a clue, a key, anything, just to let him kiss him again. But instead Jean turned around, his waist pouting just to make Jeremy even more tempted. Jean smirked his extremely handsome smirk and started walking slowly towards their big bedroom, leaving Jeremy behind him. Jeremy was just about to lie down, defeated, when he heard Jean's soft voice from the bedroom

"Hey Jeremy are you coming to join me or are you going to suffer in that sofa the whole evening?" Jeremy jumped off the sofa so fast he crashed into the wall next to him. His head was pounding but his  heart didn't care. His heart wanted Jean, more than anything. His whole world was circling around Jean. Jean was his world. 

Jeremy took a few quick steps and reached the bedroom door with his breath at the bottom of his throat, choking him. 

Jean looked at him with an amused look before grabbing Jeremy's hand and pulling Jeremy into his strong arms. Jean wanted to keep Jeremy like this forever, in his arms, where he belonged. He knew that this moment wasn't going to last forever but their love would always be there. It would never wash away like his childhood had been washed away with bad memories.

Jean pulled back just to get a good look at Jeremy. Jeremy's black hair brought out his shadows beneath his dark eyes.

He looked tired. His eyes used to be glowing balls filled with all of the rainbows colors. But now his eyes looked desperate and alone. For a short moment Jean was lost in Jeremy's perfect eyes, they were like magnets to him. All Jeremy had to do was blink with his long black eyelashes and Jean fell back into place. He cupped his hands behind Jeremy's neck and leaned in. Jean hit Jeremy's lips with his own as strong as he could and that must've surprised Jeremy because he stumbled backwards and fell onto the bed with a hungry but surprised look in his beautiful face. 

"You just made things easier" Jean said and started kissing Jeremy fast and hungry as if they were both hungry wolves in the middle of the night. 

  ____________________________________

 They kissed like the world was after them and soon they would lose each other. 

Jean felt that way. Felt like the world was after him. No not the world. His past. He ran and ran but every time he would fall into its iron grip with no means of escape. Today the past was named Theo. 

 

He was at the nearby gym. He did that every night, sometimes with Jeremy sometimes alone. He wished Jeremy was with him this time. Not that he was scared of..the past, not that much anymore anyway, but because Jeremy always knew how to calm him when the demons of his past showed themselves back inside his mind. 

This time the big demon was in front of him. In flesh. 

Jean had to blink few times to believe that what he was seeing was real and that it wasn't his demons finally driving him to madness. 

He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He could only stare at the demon. The demon named Theo. The demon who made his childhood a living hell. 

"Well well look at you" the demon said behind his large ugly teeth. His red eyes bright with menace. 

Jean needed to run. Run now! He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. 

"I knew luck is always with me but I can't believe she likes me this much" a devilish smirk formed on the thin line of his lips.

"Leave me alone" Jean didn't recognize his own voice. He didn't care. He ran. 

"Not so fast sweetheart" 

And with that Jean was pushed to the ground.

 

Help! 

 

No words left his dry mouth.

 

Where was everyone! A boy was getting beaten up by the Devil! Jean's body went nub. So used to getting beaten up by the demons.

"Fight!" a deep voice shouted. No one was around. His mind was screaming.

 

Fight!

 

It was him. The only person who could pull Jean out of the hell's pit. Jeremy..

 

Jean's hands formed two powerful iron punches and hit the Devil with such force, even God would ask him how he did it. 

He hit and hit and hit but the Devil was always stronger. Fingers cut through Jean's shirt. No not fingers. A knife. 

 

Fight!

 

Right before the Devil could knife Jean's soul out of him, he ran. He ran and ran and ran. The Devil wouldn't kill him tonight. 

 

"Jean? Jean please look at me" a deep voice caressed his ears. 

He was home he was safe. It was over. 

He was sprawled on top of Jeremy's chest and was letting hot tears that wouldn't let him catch his breath. 

He was trembling. 

Jeremy put Jean's body aside of him and looked down at his wet eyes. Jean's own eyes were looking back at him with terror. 

"It's me Jean. It's me" 

Jean let out a long sigh of relief as reality washed over him. He was safe. He wasn't looking up at red eyes but on brown gentle ones. Jeremy..

"Jeremy" his voice was ragged

"I'm here. You are safe my love. This is your place. Our place. There's no demon here" Jeremy took Jean's left hand gently and placed it on his heart 

"Do u feel that? This my heart. It's me. Je t'aime" 

Jeremy's voice and steady beating heart finally calmed down Jean. 

 

He could finally breathe.

 

"I saw him. Him, Jeremy" 

"Ah my love" Jeremy couldn't stop himself from covering Jean's motionless body. He needed to protect him somehow even though he wasn't by his side when Jean needed him the most. He couldn't stop himself from letting down tears of pain, shame and guilt. He whispered.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I should be there. I-" 

Jean silenced him once again with his lips. He just wanted to forget. 

"I don't want to talk now. Just.." 

Jeremy didn't know what to do. What was Jean asking? He was so lost in his own thoughts. He wasn't asking for.. 

"Jeremy. Make me forget." Jean's voice was so low, Jeremy barely heard him.

"Jean. We can't. We need to take care of your bruises. And before you protest again..."

Jeremy took hold of Jean's hands and looked at him with pleading eyes. He had to do this. Take care of him. Make him ok. Wash away some of his own guilt that was burning his veins.

Jean sighed and took a sitting position. A small smile framing his slightly bruised face.

The fight with the Devil wasn't as bad as it felt. His face had one small cut on the right of his bottom lip and his left eye had a small purple bruise. He could swear he felt like his whole face was covered up with them or maybe it was the demons playing their deceiving game. 

He suddenly realized; He is home, he is alive.. He is stronger than ever! 

Tears of joy formed on his eyes. 

"Jean?" 

Jeremy put down on the bed the tower that was covering two big ice cubes.

"You saved me today" Jean smiled these word at Jeremy and Jeremy's heart skipped a bit.  

"You saved yourself Jean. I..I wasn't there" hot tears were threaten to run down his face once again. He took a deep breath. 

"You were. I couldn't move my body. Your voice, Jeremy. Your voice yelled at me to fight. And I did. Do you know how I feel right now?" Jean's face seemed like it would break from the intensity of his smile. Wasn't he in any pain?

If Jeremy's heart had skipped a bit before, now it was dancing the fastest and craziest dance inside his chest. He smiled. A big and filled with relief smile. He might not have been there for Jean but there are other ways to save someone. 

Jean's love for him never seized to amaze him and leave him dead on the ground. 

"Are we done?" Jean was smirking now

 

Holy..

 

Jeremy coughed trying to ease the warmth that was spreading all over his body. 

 

He was burning he was burning.

 

"Yes we are done but we have to ice that bruise again first thing in the morning" Jeremy warned him. Jean's laugh echoed through the walls that were now filling back up with joy and light.

They both sighed and looked intensely at each other. 

"Don't get any ideas, you have to rest." Jeremy's voice lacked the intensity that was needed to put a stop to what was about to happen. No not happening. Jean needed rest he went through a lot in one day he- 

Wet lips found Jeremy's dry ones waking him up from his inner battle between worry and lust. 

The kiss was slow, careful, due to the cut on Jean's lip. Jean seemed that he didn't care but small ripples of pain, on his bruise and cut, were able to control his actions.

Still the kiss was strong enough to turn them both into a moaning mess. Jean's hands found purchase around Jeremy's head, pulling the thick hair a bit. 

Jeremy groaned, took hold of Jean's waist and pulled him on top of his lap. It was now Jean's turn to groan. Their lips never stopped their sweet battle. Jean grounded his hips on Jeremy's painfully hard erection causing Jeremy to let out a gasp. At that Jean found the opportunity to shove his tongue inside Jeremy's mouth. The cut on his lip made him hiss and Jeremy stopped Jean's movements. 

His voice was even deeper when he spoke.

"Lay down and let me take care of you". It was more like a question. It was always like this. Jeremy always needed to be sure that what they were doing had Jean's approval first. 

Jean wetted carefully his own lips and hummed before getting up from Jeremy's lap. They both groaned their disapproval but Jean did what Jeremy asked him. He wanted this so much. As much as he wanted to make Jeremy feel good he also new his body was still numb from the fight. But he took courage on the fact that Jeremy was always getting pleasure from taking care of him. 

He was sprawled on the bed, his lips forming a wicked smile when he asked 

"Will you do something or should I go to sleep?" 

They both laughed out loud. Good, Jeremy thought. Jean was himself again. 

"Patience mon amour" 

Jean groaned, not from irritation but from the new wave of lust that took hold of his body. God he loved hearing Jeremy talking in French. Especially in these moments. 

Jeremy didn't get off his own clothes. Instead he grabbed Jean's shirt and lifted it over his head, throwing it somewhere in the room. He mapped each old bruise and cut with his wet lips and hot tongue making Jean arch up his whole torso with a gasp. 

Jeremy's lips closed around Jean's left nipple and made sure to pleasure the other one with his fingers. Jean was a mess. His breath was coming out hard and his body was vibrating from lust. 

Jeremy smiled knowing that he was making Jean forget about the pain and focuse on happy things.

Jeremy moved his body so that he could suck lightly on the spot just under Jean's right ear making him let out another roll of loud moans. He then nipped at his jaw and gave a small peck on the side that wasn't the cut. Jean's heart swelled at the affection.

Jeremy moved lower and eyed  the soft skin of Jean's belly. He leaned down and gave it a small suck. He licked a long line from the spot he sucked up to where the two collarbones meet.

"Oh God!" Jean screamed from the punch of pleasure that took the breath out of his lungs.

Jeremy smirked and went back down, eyeing this time the zipper of Jean's pants. It was hard to drag it down. Jean was that turned on. 

Finally Jeremy succeeded and relief washed over Jean's face. That shouldn't be comfortable, Jeremy thought. His own erection screaming for attention in his loose sweatpants. It can wait. Jeremy took hold of Jean's pants and underwear and pulled them down, tossing them somewhere unknown.

His breath caught and his mouth watered at the sight of the hard lines of Jean's body. 

 

He would never get tired of this. 

 

He looked up at Jean's eyes silently asking for permission. Jean nodded so quickly making Jeremy's heart dance that crazy dance again. He wetted his lips and licked Jean's erection from bottom to top. Jean couldn't control his moans and that filled Jeremy with pride and happiness. It spurred him on. He wrapped his lips around Jean's erection and after a few delicious movements of his mouth, Jean's world exploded from inside out. The explosion so strong that left him fighting for one tiny breath that would bring him back to reality. 

 

He was flying and he never wanted to come down from the high. 

 

He eventually did. His vision cleared and was rewarded by the sight of Jeremy licking some remains of the explosion.

Jeremy went to lie next to Jean's warm body. His own lust still there. He didn't care though. He made Jean feel good. That's the only thing he cared about. 

"What about you?" Jean whispered the words. There was no energy left in him

"I am ok babe. Close your eyes and sleep. I'll take a quick shower. Do you want to join?"

Jean sized the options. But sleep had already overtook him before he could say "Yes".

Jeremy smiled at Jean's sleeping form and went for the bathroom door. 

 

Jean is ok. Tomorrow is going to be a better place. 

These were Jeremy's last thoughts as sleep overtook him as well.


End file.
